sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ships of the Langley Navy
This is a list of all ships currently serving in the Langley Navy. Aircraft Carriers [[HMS Asuka Langley Soryu (CV-2)|''Asuka Langley Soryu'' (John F. Kennedy/''Jupiter'') class aircraft carrier]] *HMS Asuka Langley Soryu (CV-2) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moskva_class_helicopter_carrier Katsura (Moskva) class helicopter carrier] *HMS Katsura (CVH-1) *HMS Saionji (CVH-2) Amphibious Assault Ships [[Neptune-class amphibious assault ship|''Ashford'' (Wasp/''Neptune'') class amphibious assault ship]] *HMS Ashford (LHA-1) [[Guizhou-class amphibious transport dock|''Littner'' (San Antonio/''Guizhou'') class amphibious transport dock]] *HMS Littner (LPD-4) *HMS Teppelin (LPD-5) Battlecruisers [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirov_class_battlecruiser Nagi (Kirov) class battlecruiser] *HMS Nagi (CBGN-1) *HMS Zange (CBGN-2) Frigates [[Reimu Hakurei-class frigate|''Reimu Hakurei'' (Formidable) class frigate]] NOTE: Any future Reimu Hakurei class frigates after FF-44 will be equipped with the S-500 air defense suite; FF-25 to FF-44 will be upgraded to this standard. *HMS Reimu Hakurei (FF-25) *HMS Marisa Kirisame (FF-26) *HMS Cirno ''(FF-27) *HMS ''Hong Meiling (FF-28) *HMS Patchouli Knowledge (FF-29) *HMS Sakuya Izayoi (FF-30) *HMS Remilia Scarlet (FF-31) *HMS Flandre Scarlet (FF-32) *HMS Chen (FF-33) *HMS Alice Margatroid (FF-34) *HMS Youmu Konpaku (FF-35) *HMS Yuyuko Saigyouji (FF-36) *HMS Ran Yakumo (FF-37) *HMS Yukari Yakumo (FF-38) *HMS Suika Ibuki (FF-39) *HMS Keine Kamishirasawa (FF-40) *HMS Tewi Inaba (FF-41) *HMS Reisen Udongein Inaba (FF-42) *HMS Eirin Yagokoro (FF-43) *HMS Kaguya Houraisan (FF-44) *HMS Fujiwara no Mokou (FF-45) ordered *HMS Aya Shameimaru (FF-46) ordered *HMS Yuka Kazami (FF-47) ordered *HMS Komachi Onozuka (FF-48) ordered *HMS Shikieiki Yamaxanadu (FF-49) ordered *HMS Hina Kagiyama (FF-50) ordered *HMS Nitori Kawashiro (FF-51) planned *HMS Sanae Kochiya (FF-52) planned *HMS Kanako Yasaka (FF-53) planned *HMS Suwako Moriya (FF-54) planned *HMS Iku Nagae (FF-55) planned *HMS Tenshi Hinanawi (FF-56) planned *HMS Parsee Mizuhashi (FF-57) planned *HMS Yuugi Hoshiguma (FF-58) planned *HMS Satori Komeiji (FF-59) planned *HMS Rin Kaenbyou (FF-60) planned *HMS Utsuho Reiuji (FF-61) planned *HMS Koishi Komeiji (FF-62) planned [[Lynette Bishop-class frigate|''Lynette Bishop'' (Sachsen) class frigate]] NOTE: All Lynette Bishop class frigates are being upgraded with the S-500 air defense suite and the Coalition artillery system. *HMS Lynette Bishop (FFG-1) *HMS Perrine H. Clostermann (FFG-2) *HMS Francesca Lucchini (FFG-3) *HMS Charlotte E. Yeager (FFG-4) *HMS Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen (FFG-5) *HMS Sanya V. Litvyak (FFG-6) [[Bazan-class frigate|''Arcueid Brunestud'' (Álvaro de Bazán) class frigate]] NOTE: All Arcueid Brunestud class frigates are to be upgraded with the Coalition artillery system. *HMS Arcueid Brunestud (FFG-7) *HMS Shiki Tohno (FFG-8) *HMS Akiha Tohno (FFG-9) *HMS Ciel (FFG-10) *HMS Hisui (FFG-11) *HMS Kohaku (FFG-12) *HMS Aoko Aozaki (FFG-13) *HMS ''Satsuki Yumizuka (FFG-14) Corvettes [[Legionary-class corvette|''Excalibur'' (Braunschweig/''Legionary'') class corvette]] *HMS Excalibur (K-1) *HMS Arondight (K-2) *HMS Dainsleif (K-3) *HMS Durendal (K-4) *HMS Fragarach (K-5) *HMS Gae Bolg (K-6) *HMS Gae Buidhe (K-7) *HMS Gae Dearg (K-8) *HMS Gram (K-9) *HMS Hrunting (K-10) *HMS Kanshou (K-11) *HMS Bakuya (K-12) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visby_class_corvette Sachiel (Visby) class corvette] *HMS Sachiel (K-13) *HMS Shamshel (K-14) *HMS Ramiel (K-15) *HMS Gaghiel (K-16) *HMS Israfel (K-17) *HMS Sandalphon (K-18) *HMS Matariel (K-19) *HMS Sahaquiel (K-20) *HMS Iruel (K-21) *HMS Leliel (K-22) *HMS Bardiel (K-23) *HMS Zeruel (K-24) *HMS Arael (K-25) *HMS Armisael (K-26) *HMS Tabris (K-27) Submarines [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_209_submarine Anguirus class (Type 209-1400) submarine] NOTE: All Anguirus class submarines have been upgraded with air-independent propulsion. *HMS Anguirus (SSI-17) *HMS Rodan (SSI-18) *HMS Mothra (SSI-19) *HMS Baragon (SSI-20) *HMS Ghidorah (SSI-21) *HMS Hedorah (SSI-22) *HMS Gigan (SSI-23) *HMS Megalon (SSI-24) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_212_submarine Bright Noa class (Type 212A) submarine] *HMS Bright Noa (SSI-25) *HMS Murrue Ramius (SSI-26) *HMS Natarle Badgiruel (SSI-27) *HMS Andrew Waltfeld (SSI-28) *HMS Talia Gladys (SSI-29) *HMS Sumeragi Lee Noriega (SSI-30) *HMS Sergei Smirnov (SSI-31) *HMS Kati Mannequin (SSI-32) Mine Countermeasures Vessels [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landsort_class_mine_countermeasures_vessel Lisianthus (Landsort/''Bedok'') class mine countermeasures vessel] *HMS Lisianthus (MCM-1) *HMS Nerine (MCM-2) *HMS Primula (MCM-3) *HMS Kareha (MCM-4) *HMS Kaede Fuyou (MCM-5) *HMS Asa Shigure (MCM-6) *HMS Mayumi Thyme (MCM-7) *HMS Nadeshiko Benibara (MCM-8) Auxiliaries [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacramento_class_fast_combat_support_ship Meryl Stryfe (Sacramento) class fast combat support ship] *HMS Meryl Stryfe (T-AOE-1) *HMS Milly Thompson (T-AOE-2) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berlin_class_replenishment_ship Yukito Kunisaki (Berlin) class replenishment ship] *HMS Yukito Kunisaki (T-AOE-3) *HMS Misuzu Kamio (T-AOE-4) *HMS Kano Kirishima (T-AOE-5) *HMS Minagi Tohno (T-AOE-6) [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elbe_class_replenishment_ship Yuuichi Aizawa (Elbe) class replenishment ship] *HMS Yuuichi Aizawa (T-AFS-1) *HMS Ayu Tsukimiya (T-AFS-2) *HMS Nayuki Minase (T-AFS-3) *HMS Makoto Sawatari (T-AFS-4) *HMS Shiori Misaka (T-AFS-5) *HMS Mai Kawasumi (T-AFS-6) Behind the Scenes Many of the class names of the Langley Navy's ships were taken from anime, manga, and/or video games. The ''Asuka Langley Soryu'' class aircraft carrier is named after Asuka Langley Soryu, a character from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion_franchise Neon Genesis Evangelion] anime franchise. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moskva_class_helicopter_carrier Katsura class helicopter carriers] reference Kotonoha Katsura and Sekai Saionji, characters from the visual novel and anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/School_Days_(visual_novel) School Days]. The ''Ashford'' class amphibious assault ship is a reference to Milly Ashford, a character from the anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Code_Geass Code Geass]. The ''Littner'' class amphibious transport docks reference Yoko Littner and Nia Teppelin, characters from the anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gurren_Lagann Gurren Lagann]. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirov_class_battlecruiser Nagi class battlecruisers] are named after Nagi and Zange, characters from the manga and anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kannagi:_Crazy_Shrine_Maidens Kannagi]. The ''Reimu Hakurei'' class frigates are all named after various characters from the Touhou Project series of computer games. The ''Lynette Bishop'' class frigates are named after Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Francesca Lucchini, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, and Sanya V. Litvyak, characters from the anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strike_Witches Strike Witches]. The ''Arcueid Brunestud'' class frigates are all named after various characters from the visual novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsukihime Tsukihime]. The ''Excalibur'' class corvettes are all named after various mythological and legendary weapons wielded by characters in the visual novel and anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fate/stay_night Fate/stay night] and the spin-off novel [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fate/zero Fate/zero]. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visby_class_corvette Sachiel class corvettes] are all named after Angels from Neon Genesis Evangelion. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_209_submarine Anguirus class submarines] are all named after various kaiju that have appeared in the Godzilla film franchise. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_212_submarine Bright Noa class submarines] are all named after various characters from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam] anime franchise; while the lead ship is named after Bright Noa, a character from the original [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam] anime, the other ships are named after characters from the spin-off series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_SEED Mobile Suit Gundam SEED] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_00 Mobile Suit Gundam 00]. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Landsort_class_mine_countermeasures_vessel Lisianthus class mine countermeasures vessels] are named after various female characters from the visual novel and anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuffle! Shuffle!]. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacramento_class_fast_combat_support_ship Meryl Stryfe class fast combat support ships] are named after Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, characters from the manga and anime [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trigun Trigun]. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berlin_class_replenishment_ship Yukito Kunisaki] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elbe_class_replenishment_ship Yuuichi Aizawa] classes of replenishment ships are both named after characters from Key visual novels and their anime spin-offs; the Kunisaki class ships are named after the main characters of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air_(visual_novel) Air], while the Aizawa class ships are named after the main characters of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanon Kanon].